Apparition
The Apparition is a Spy Concept created by Xho, and is a part of the Pavor Nocturnus continuity. It wears a Le Party Phantom, Made Man, Sneaky Spats of Sneaking, and an Au Courant Assassin. Lore No one truthfully knows where the Apparition came from. As a vast universe of intertwining dimensions, the Apparition could have came from any one of them. In itself, the Apparition is formless and without identity; it merely mimics the appearance and latches on to whatever it deems interesting. In its own words, the Apparition has no role in the universal order; much rather preferring to bend the order or to tear it apart completely. Only one - Interesting Spy - knows of the Apparition's existence; for Interesting Spy is the being that the Apparition currently is a part of. Whilst it merely exists to put Interesting Spy through a living hell, it has more than once saved his life. It is possible that other interdimensional entities such as Archdemon and Eidolon are aware also. Personality and Behaviour Whilst it is unknown whether the Apparition has a real personality, it appears to be the antithesis of whatever the morals of its host is. Whereas Interesting Spy is bound to a code of honour to fight corruption and stand for liberation wherever and whatever the cost, the Apparition is the exact opposite - whilst in the past it has assisted Interesting Spy (mostly indirectly), it consistently urges Interesting Spy to take hold immoral actions and commit acts of evil or criminal damage. Whilst the Apparition is aware of Interesting Spy's strong will, it therefore leads him into highly dangerous situations without his host knowing of it until it is too late. Powers and Abilities Aside from the Apparition's powers of flamboyantly duplicating the appearance of its host onto itself, most of its abilities appear to be highly invisible or on a dimension beyond mortal understanding. It rarely acts directly onto the physical plane, though it is known that the Apparition can summon onto itself innumerable powers and abilities that often bend the laws of physics, making itself effectively invulnerable by its own accord. Most of its abilities otherwise, however, are assumed to be mental or to re-shape the course of events itself. Faults and Weaknesses It is thought that the Apparition cannot interact without a host - and therefore, without Interesting Spy, the Apparition does not fully exist. It is known that causing a break in Interesting Spy's conscience - knocking him unconscious - can temporarily cause the Apparition to cease until he regains a certain degree of lucidity. Its primary weakness on the physical plane is that it can only mirror the physical resistance of its host (that is, without using his abilities), and that the Apparition can only take as much physical damage as Interesting Spy could before dispersing and reforming within time. Trivia *The Apparition is the Pavor Nocturnus equivalent of Spu. *The appearance of the Apparition is also Xho's TF2Sona. Category:Abominations Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Demonic Category:Freaks made by Xho Category:Magicians Category:Reality-warpers Category:RED Team Category:Spies